User talk:Uberfuzzy/Archive 5
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together AA ninja changes http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?start=0&topic_id=429507#4783219, might be sth for the news, dunno. --Alinor 18:35, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure would be. I'll make a note of it.--Kodia 18:45, 12 September 2008 (UTC) equipment template supress lootdb images Greetings Uberfuzzy. Do you happen to know if there is a way to supress the lootdb auto-image linking (besides linking to an image on wikia)? I'm just looking for something as a stop gap until I can get updated images here since some of their stuff is out-of-date and causing confusion. --Lordebon 16:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Currently, no. I'll look into writing one in very soon. I'm sorry that it does not help you in this situation. we're also working with the admins at LootDB for a way for users to mark items on their server to scanned and a new image generated. --Uberfuzzy 03:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Skills/Masteries Can you check out the skills/masteries convo over on my talk page and weigh in on the issue?--Kodia 12:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Bannd on Sporepedia? I have been banned on sporepedia. This has carried over to central as well, so I am trying to contact you through your main wiki. I have been banned, and I am not sure why. If it is this IP, I will note I am using a public computer and will use my home one if nessecary. However, if it is a problem with Me/my username, I would like a better explanation as I have done nothing wrong to my knowledge. Please get back to me on this. :You havent been blocked directly, atleast from any of the logs i can see. It is very likely that the public computer's IP is blocked. Can you tell me what block ID number it gave you? --Uberfuzzy 12:18, 1 October 2008 (UTC) re:Transcendent Aid thank you. :> I did a basic page and will fill in the rest after i get the details when i go online (at work atm). :no problem --Uberfuzzy 20:47, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I need another spell added to a spell line I need another spell added the the mystic savior spell line, i created the page already. Ancestral Savior - http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Ancestral_Savior Thanks Maxus k 21:10, 22 October 2008 (UTC) another fix tried clicking report a problem from several pages and it goes into lala land, so here goes. The revive line for mystic doesnt show for the following 8 - Revive http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Revive 22 - Path of the Grey http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Path_of_the_Grey 36 - Fields of the Grey http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Fields_of_the_Grey 50 - Recall of the Grey http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Recall_of_the_Grey otherwise they are ok, but figured for consistency sake. Thanks again. Maxus k 21:54, 22 October 2008 (UTC) patch notes Now you can't see the patch notes anymore. The link to the SoE page is not working. Please return the patch notes I put in. :They where posted at Category:LU50‎ instead of LU50 :wikify was missing fully :The input was only Copy/paste and the not actuall Patch Notes from forum :/ :I suggest to wait till they are on forum posted offical :-- Chillispike 15:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Some info is better then no info. I was in the middle to editing them to make more sense when they were deleted. The SoE forums are unreachable right now :correct info is better then a blob of text they put on their front page, we want to record the actuall patch notes, which they only post in the forums. --Uberfuzzy 15:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=436155